


stuck in a moment

by renoir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :-------), Angst, Bottom Harry, Depressed Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Panties, Pregnant Harry, Sorry Not Sorry, This thing is so fluffy, and harry is SAD, for now??, harry wants a baby, i had to reupload this for really terrible reasons. but pls read it, sooooooo i wrote this fast but it is cute, the band are still together likeeee, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renoir/pseuds/renoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really think that?” Harry asks him quietly.<br/>“Think what, babe?”<br/>“That having a baby would be boring?”<br/>Louis shrugs.<br/>“I don’t think it would be boring. Be so nice. Us two, with a little baby. I would love it.”</p><p>...in which louis realizes that all harry really wants is a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck in a moment

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone :-) i wrote this super-fast months ago and i have other much longer stories in the works but i thought i would just post a little something to get my profile up and running again. if anyone who previously found my profile somehow manages to find it again, there is nothing new here.

It’s 4.45 pm on a Sunday, a chilly January evening, the rain is pattering on the windows of the flat, and outside, London is grey, grey,  _grey._ Grey sky, grey pavements, grey buildings.Nothing new, this is a typical English winter, and Louis loves it. Wrapped up in a blanket in front of the telly, Harry’s head on his lap, Harry’s hand in his, watching the Great British Bake Off. Cup of tea and biscuits. Very domestic. The program isn’t exactly what Louis is in to – He’d much rather be watching the footy, but it’s Harry’s favourite and he had missed it when they were on tour in the US.

Before Harry can exclaim once more about Iain’s Baked Alaska Catastrophe or how somebody has underbaked their scones, Louis scrolls mindlessly through his twitter feed. It’s never that interesting. He hardly goes on it anymore, and he does feel bad about that sometimes, what with his millions of adoring fans begging him to notice them and everything. He clicks on a few random tweets and replies quickly, adding x’s and smiley faces.

He keeps scrolling, until he sees a picture. His fingers hover for a moment before he clicks on the tweet:

_@cutiepantsharry: @louis_tomlinson giVE YOUR HUSBAND A BABY!!!!!!!!!_

Okay, so it sounds a little psychotic, and it’s from one of the fans who for some reason know Louis is even with Harry despite the fact that they aren’t meant to. And Harry isn’t his husband, at least, not yet. But it’s not the tweet that catches Louis’ attention anyway, it’s the attached pictures. Two of them. One is only from a few weeks ago, when Harry had gone to Ed’s concert and taken a picture with a pregnant fan. He was standing beside her, belly pushed out with a big smile on his face. So happy looking, so pretty, so beautiful.

The other pictures are from the show where a girl’s boyfriend proposed to her in the audience, Louis can’t remember what city it was. Harry had helped organise the whole thing, and Louis hadn’t found the actual proposal in itself adorable in comparison to Harry’s  _reaction_  to it. Louis had to restrain himself from  _Awh_ -ing at his boyfriend’s lovey-doveyness right there on the stage. And  _after_ the show, it had only gotten worse. Harry had run off with the newly-engaged couple and their pregnant friend, taken about two hundred photos, and then crawled into bed next to Louis at some ungodly hour and started blabbering on about all that had happened that night, and about how lovely that proposal was, and about how lucky him and Louis are to have each other, and wondering out loud what Louis’ proposal will be like, when it happens, because of course Louis is going to be the one who proposes. A little bit annoying when you’re trying to sleep, sure, but Louis didn’t care. He loves his Harry and Harry loves the idea of being in love. The picture in question is of Harry with the pregnant friend of the engaged couple, Harry’s hands holding his own imaginary baby bump with his hands in a love-heart shape in the middle of his tummy. The picture is silly and Harry’s pulling a funny face, and he knows the fan probably sent it as a joke but the thing is, it’s  _true._ His Harry, his baby, who is sitting in his lap watching the Great British Bake Off, is sad right now. In fact, Harry’s been sad for a while now,and when Harry is sad it kills him. He knows the truth though, he has known for a while, and the truth is that his baby wants a baby.  _Harry wants a baby._

_Louis probably first started realising this fact a few months ago, when Doris and Ernest were born._

 Louis is excited, kind of, but when his mum goes into labour, he has to go the whole way from London to Doncaster during one of his few breaks to look after the girls. He doesn’t mind it, bringing them to and from school, hauling them to ballet classes and attempting to make them dinner (AKA beans on toast). Harry comes to help after a couple of days, and one day when the girls are at school they get the news that the twins have been born. Louis and Harry are the first people to get to meet them after Dan.

Louis thinks they are the cutest things, and gives his mum a big kiss and congratulates Dan, and he holds them and Harry takes his picture with a silly smile on his face. Harry, Harry was almost what Louis would describe as awestruck. Harry was full of  _Oh my God, they’re so beautiful, Lou_ and  _Isn’t life amazing, Lou?_  and  _Lou, do you think we’ll have kids?_ , to which Louis replies, “Course we will, Haz, one day, if you want.”, which is totally true because anything Harry wants, Louis wants to give him, even if it is years in the future since they’re only twenty and twenty-two. Besides, Louis had always thought about maybe adopting a kid when he’s in his thirties or forties. Harry positively beams at him and when they get home, Harry prints out the pictures of Louis with the baby twins and proudly sticks them right on the fridge.

\---

 _And then it’s Christmas,_ and Harry and Louis are spending the day with Louis’ family because Anne and Robin have decided to go to Portugal for the holidays and Gemma is with her new husband (She got married last month and it was lovely, and Harry looked lovely and cried happy tears even though Louis never thought he would).

Harry is a little sad, because they usually go to his parents place, and it’s the first time he hasn’t spent Christmas with his mum and sister, but he loves Louis’ family and Jay’s cooking, and he is laid out on the couch, legs dangling over the arm because he is just so tall, completely stuffed after eating Christmas dinner. Louis, shockingly, has done the dishes, and when he comes into the sitting room and sees his boyfriend stretched out there looking so peaceful with his sweet little Sunday best on and his little belly poking out over the waistband of his jeans, he cannot resist him.

“How’s Christmas without your mummy then?” Louis asks, sitting his bum on an edge of the couch that Harry’s huge body isn’t covering, and leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

“I miss her, but fantastic. I love it. So noisy.” He says. “My house was always so quiet.”

Louis could do without the noise, to be honest. The TV is blaring some Christmas special, Daisy is moaning about when she’ll get to open her presents, and one of the babies is crying somewhere.

“Their noise is annoying after you’ve had to live with it. Is it bad that I kind of miss our quiet little flat already?”

Harry shakes his head. “Told your mum we’re not going home ‘til New Year’s. Besides, I don’t miss your atrocious cooking. Your mum is an amazing cook, how did she give birth to you?!” Harry laughs, and Harry’s laugh is this deep rumble that Louis just loves and it makes Louis smile even just listening to it.

 

“I can tell you like her cooking, we’ve been here two days and what’s this?” He says, patting his two hands on Harry’s stomach which is a little bloated from the massive Christmas dinner he has just consumed. Three helpings.

“I know, I’m fat. I may have eaten one too many potatoes...” Harry begins before Louis cuts him off.

“Not fat Haz. You look beautiful. Sssh.” Louis whispers. “Don’t disturb him.”

“Don’t disturb who?”

“The baby! The little food baby!” Louis exclaims. “He’s gonna be so cute.” He says and peppers Harry’s tummy with kisses which of course makes Harry giggle like a teenage girl except it sounds ten times deeper.

“Lou, that tickles!” Harry struggles through his laughter.

“I’m just entertaining your child!” He says, sitting up. “Do you think he’ll look more like Turkey or Ham?”

“You’re so weird.” Harry snorts, swinging his legs around so that he’s in a sitting position, letting Louis sit properly on the couch. Harry snuggles into his side and places his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“You love me though.” Louis says.

“I do. You’re so good to me.” Harry replies, kissing Louis’ neck. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah, providing you with the real Tomlinson Christmas experience. We’re rich, we could have gone to the Bahamas.”

Harry shakes his head. “Best Christmas ever.”

Phoebe turns around from her spot on the floor where she is watching the Doctor Who Christmas Special to face Harry.

“Are you really having a baby?” She asks

“What?! No he is not, Phoebe.” Louis replies. “Why would you think that?”

“Uh, because you shouted out that he’s having a baby and that it’s going to be so cute. And then you kissed his tummy. I was sitting right here.”

Ten year olds are so cheeky nowadays.

“Suppose I did. Sorry Phoebs. We were just joking around.” Louis says.

“Will you have one though?” She asks.

Harry was staying silent with his head resting on Louis’ shoulder.

“Uh... Me and Harry are very young.”

“But one day, when you’re older then? It would be so nice. Can boys even have babies?” God, she is persistent.

Gosh, Louis would really value a little input from Harry at this point. They’d talked about the future, obviously – there was no way they were ever going to split up. Louis had never really been all that obsessed with the idea of babies, at least, not yet. As for actual pregnancy, he’d never even thought about it - He’d always assumed that if they were to ever have kids that maybe they’d adopt fifteen or twenty years down the line.

“It’s.. eh.. it’s rare for boys to have babies. Phoebe, there are two babies in the next room that you got bored of after a couple of weeks, if we had a baby it would be just as boring as Doris and Ernest.” Not that he didn’t love Doris and Ernest, he kind of did, but he didn’t find spending the day with them all that riveting, to be quite honest.

Phoebe shrugs. “I think it would be super cute because I would be an auntie.” She says, and turns back around to face the TV.

“Sorry about that, Haz. She’s a bit mental. And like ten.” Louis says quietly into Harry’s ear, but Phoebe hears anyway because she shoots an evil look in Louis’ direction.

Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulder and plants a kiss into the masses of curls on his head. Harry says nothing.

“What are you thinking about? You’re being quiet and I know you aren’t watching Doctor Who. You hate it.”

“I’m just… Do you really think that?” Harry asks him quietly.

“Think what, babe?”

“That having a baby would be boring?”

Louis shrugs.

“I don’t think it would be boring. Be so nice. Us two, with a little baby. I would love it.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Louis replied. “Maybe it would be nice one day.”

“Maybe it would be nice  _one day_?”

“Yeah, baby, you know, in ten or fifteen years, when the band’s died down and we have more time and maybe when we live somewhere other than central London. When we’re old and boring. I dunno. Why?”

Harry frowns at him. “Nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Lou, I’m fine.” He nods. “You’re right. It’d probably be  _boring.”_ He smiles, and Louis knows it looks forced but he doesn’t want to upset Harry on Christmas day so he doesn’t question him.

\---

 _There are other things_ , little silly things, but they matter too. Like one morning Harry gets up to make the tea (Harry’s  _always_ awake before Louis) and he wriggles out of Louis’ grasp and slides out of bed, and even though he’s so goddamned tired Louis can’t help but to watch his boyfriend (with one eye half open) wearing nothing but his prettiest pair of candyfloss-pink panties, pulling on a big sweater and putting his hair into a little bun. He looks so beautiful that when he leaves the room to go downstairs to make the tea, Louis feels as if a little bit of his soul has gone with him. Harry comes back soon, though, carrying two hot mugs of tea, placing them on the bedside table, but catching a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror. He pauses for a moment, taking in his overall appearance first, then sticking out his tummy a little bit and stroking his hand over it for a few seconds. A little smile plays on his lips.

“Looking so gorgeous this morning, baby.” Louis says, half-asleep from his space on the bed. He’s not sure what he’s just witnessed but he knows Harry looks beautiful right now. Harry blushes as if he’s been caught doing something wrong as he quickly climbs back into bed, shaking Louis awake and handing him a cup of tea. That’s not the only time this happens.  Another time, Louis is passing by their bedroom when he catches Harry with a pillow folded up his shirt, and Harry is literally grinning at his reflection in the mirror. He looks  _so_ happy, and Louis doesn’t want to disturb Harry when he looks so happy, so he doesn’t bother him. Other times Harry isn’t so happy. Sometimes Louis randomly catches him crying, like that one evening when he’s making dinner and he promises  _it’s because I was chopping onions,_ even though Louis is pretty sure he doesn’t taste any onion in the food that night. A few times it’s been the middle of the night, when Louis is woken up by little sobs.  _Harry’s sobs._ He always tries to comfort him, he can’t not do anything, but Harry won’t tell him what’s wrong and it kills him. It kills Louis, seeing his baby sad.

\---

 _Then Harry starts getting sadder,_ like when all five of them, the whole band, are together again, recording last minute audio clips for the opening sequence of the new tour. It’s probably the first time all five of them have been together for a couple of months. It’s nice, seeing the lads. Louis is sitting outside the recording studio with Zayn, Niall and Liam, talking excitedly about their upcoming tour. Sure, he loves staying in England with Harry 24/7, but he can’t wait to get back on the road with the guys. Harry just finishes his recording and comes out to where they’re all chatting.

“What are you all talking about then?” he asks as he sits himself on Louis’ knee, like he always does at home. He’s big and heavy and it should feel uncomfortable for Louis, but it doesn’t. Louis has always taken care of Harry, probably because when they starting going out, Harry was only sixteen and he was tiny and even though Louis was now tiny and Harry was huge, he’s still Louis’ baby. And the other guys tease him about it, but Harry doesn’t care. Neither does Louis.

“The tour… we’re excited and all that. Are you excited mate? Or are you too caught up in Louis to even remember the tour?” Louis asks jokingly. Of course, Harry sitting on Louis’ knee attracts jeers and laughs from Zayn, Liam and Niall, and Harry pouts at them and looks at Louis for reassurance, as if maybe he’s being embarrassing or something, but Louis only pulls his boyfriend closer and plants a kiss on his temple. His baby is so beautiful.

“Leave my Harry alone, Liam. If I remember correctly, you’re way more cringey with Sophia, anyway.” Louis replies, Harry’s arms wrapped around his neck. If Louis is honest, Harry  _isn’t_ looking forward to the tour at all. At home, he’s counting down the days. Only two months to go. All Harry talks about is how much he hates touring and how much he wants to stay at home because their house has an oven and he can’t cook on tour and if they go on tour he won’t see his mum or Gemma for ages. But it’s not only going on tour that Harry has started to hate. It seems to Louis as if Harry has started hating _everything._  He’s sad a lot of the time, and the few times Louis has seen the rest of the boys the past few months, Harry has stayed at home. He leaves the house to get shopping, or hang out with Gemma and maybe a few close friends, but apart from that Louis has to drag him out of bed most days. Like today, it’s been maybe two months since Harry has seen the whole band, but this morning, he didn’t even want to wake up. He’s lost interest in everything.

“I’m excited for the tour, Liam.” Harry says, giving a small smile Louis knows isn’t real. “I do miss you guys.”

After they finish recording, Niall suggests that they all go out together, just the five boys and the three girlfriends. They end up in Mayfair at Liam’s favourite spot  _The Funky Buddha_  which is kind of cringey but Louis has fun nonetheless, at least, for the short time he’s there. It is Harry’s first night out in over a month and he is OK at first, but all it takes is a couple of shots before he’s crying and asking for Louis to please take him home, and Louis obliges, of course. During the taxi ride home, Harry is crying into Louis chest and his massive hands are balled into fists and he isn’t replying to anything Louis asks him so all Louis can do is hold him and tell him everything is alright, although he doesn’t really know if everything is alright. They get home and it’s only quarter past midnight and the two of them get into bed and Louis is holding Harry and asking him  _please baby, tell me what the matter is_ and Harry won’t answer. But Louis has one of those niggling feelings that he  _already knows_  what is wrong with Harry.

\----

 

 _The last thing happens in January, not long after Christmas_. Harry goes into town to meet up with Gemma for lunch and to buy groceries, and at four o’clock in the afternoon, as Louis is tuning into a rerun of Top Gear, he hears the front door open and close and hears Harry go into the kitchen.

“You back, Haz?” Louis calls from the couch. No reply.

Louis knows there’s something wrong, Harry would never come in and not say hi to him. He runs into the kitchen next door, where Harry is standing at the sink with his back to Louis, wearing his duffle coat, adorable, and soaked with the rain bags of groceries beside him, his back rising and falling. He’s crying.

The things that run through Louis’ head are horrible – mainly that there must be something wrong with Gemma. Because if anything, Gemma is usually the person who can make Harry happy.

“Harry, baby, what’s the matter?” Louis says, taking the vegetables Harry is currently packing away out of his hands and pulling him into a hug. His eyes are red and his cheeks tear stained. He wraps his large arms around Louis and sobs.

“Haz, you’re scaring me, babe. Shall we sit down?” Harry nods and Louis takes him by the hand to the sitting room, where Harry sits down and Louis kneels in front of him. “Talk to me, please?”

“Gonna think it’s stupid”

“Whatever made you this upset isn’t stupid.”

“Gemma’s pregnant.” He says. “And I’m happy for her, but… I just…” his face crumples and Louis instinctively wraps his arms around his lovely boy.

“I’m sorry Haz.”

“Lou, I’m a  _terrible_ person.”

“No you aren’t. You’re a lovely person, the best. My baby. My princess. Love you so much.”

Harry shakes his head. “You don’t know… my own sister and I’m…I’m…”

“Baby, I know, I know.”

“You don’t though...”

“Sshhh Haz.” Louis comforts him. “Course I do. I know you. I  _love_ you. Course I know.”

“ _Lou_ …” Harry pleads.

“And I’m so sorry Harry. For not realising sooner, y’know? And then when I did realise, for not saying anything. So sorry, baby. I’m so so sorry.”

“Don’t apologise Lou. Just me being silly…  _weird._ Please Lou.”

“Not silly. You’re upset. You’ve been sad for weeks.”

“I’m not sad. I love you so much, I do.. I just…” he trails off, his chest rising and falling.

“I love you too. So so much.” Louis says, kissing him. “We’ll calm down, ok? I’ll put on the Bake Off, I’ll get us some tea.” It’s 4.30 pm on a Sunday. Bake Off time for Harry. Louis switches on the TV and gives Harry a big kiss and takes his wet coat and jeans off him and brings him his favourite big sweater and nicest panties to wear, and covers him with a blanket and gets him a cup of tea. They snuggle up on the couch, Harry’s head in Louis’ lap. He stops crying soon, baking programs always do seem to cheer him up. He watches serenely, and Louis, not paying attention to the TV show at all, ponders the idea that he has to admit, has been in his mind for the past few weeks. A baby. It's what Harry wants. It's what he needs. And Louis has made up his mind, Harry is his for life anyway, and he wants to give Harry everything he needs. So he has to give him this baby.

“You want a baby.” Louis says simply after a while, during the boring historical segment of the Bake Off that nobody likes. He plays with Harry’s hands, so much bigger than his own.

“Weird, isn’t it?” Harry replies. “Shouldn’t be like this… I’m jealous of my  _own sister_.”

“Not weird.” Louis says. Harry gets off of Louis’ lap and sits cross-legged across from him on the couch.

“I’m only twenty, and I want a baby." He stops for a minute, his eyes filling with tears. "I want to have a baby so much Lou. It’s weird. it is weird.”

“You deserve everything you want, Haz _. Everything.”_ Louis takes both of Harry’s hands in his own.

“ _Lou_ … ” Harry shakes his head.

 “We’ll go ahead with this, yeah, Harry? You’re gonna have a baby for us, ok? We’re going to have as many babies as you want.”

“Wha- No, you don’t want this." Harry says. "Besides, it's not easy... you know, the whole, getting pregnant and all. Honestly Lou... I -I don't thi..." "Shh baby. You'll get pregnant. I'll find the best doctors, we won't stop." Louis cut him off. "Gonna look amazing with a baby bump, Harry." "But Lou, what about the tour, you’re so excited about the tour.” Harry protests, shaking his hands out of Louis’ grasp.

“I don’t care about the tour. I only care about you.” Louis says “I promise I want it. I do. Want it so much, baby. Want to give you what you want. What’s going to make you happy.”

“But… it’s a responsibility…" Harry bites his lip. "and you always say we’re too young.”

“Fuck being too young, we’re rich enough to give a baby an amazing life.” Louis says. “Harry, I know how much you want this. Please. You do want this, don’t you?”

Harry gives a small nod. “I do.”

“We’re gonna have one then. I’ll research everything, ok, I’ll sort it out. You don’t have to worry about anything. A little beautiful baby of our own.” Louis says. “Please Haz?”

“Are you sure?” Harry asks. “Are you sure, you want.. this… with  _me_?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Baby, who else is there ever going to be? Kiss me, you idiot.”

And Harry kisses him, and Louis swears it’s different than it has been for the past month or two – not that Harry has ever been  _bad_ at kissing or sex at all, but maybe his heart just hasn’t been in it recently. But this kiss, this kiss is more feverish, more passionate, more loving than any kiss they’ve shared in recent weeks. When it finally breaks, Harry stays in Louis lap, arms wrapped around his neck, and Louis can see into those big green eyes.

“You’re going to have my baby, Harry. Think about how beautiful you're going to look with your baby bump, yeah?”

Louis sees a little smile play on Harry’s lips, and it reaches his eyes, and Louis swears it’s the first proper smile he’s seen on his beautiful boy in weeks.

“Why?”

“Because I wanna see my baby smile again. I want my baby to have a little baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk should i leave this a oneshot or not u tell me


End file.
